


there once was a girl who saw ghosts

by Relvich



Series: winter is only desolate when it's yours [1]
Category: FanganAcademy Discord Roleplay
Genre: Angst, Fangan Ronpa: Fangan Academy, Gen, I suppose, Memory Magic, Prose Poem, also: ky of thea pov, i guess?, i think? haven't read em in a hot second lmaooo, it's p subtle here but will get more stated in later entries, love theres a tag for that, miyako mentioned essentially, she's not having a good time that's for sure, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvich/pseuds/Relvich
Summary: of girls and of ghosts: the one who sees them, and the one who became one.
Relationships: Kythea Frostfang/Kage Miyako (Fangan Academy)
Series: winter is only desolate when it's yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688005
Kudos: 3
Collections: Round 1: Fantasy on the Demiplane





	there once was a girl who saw ghosts

there once was a girl who saw ghosts

not for superstition, pointless huffs of breath left behind by the dead

but those people fallen through cracks, left behind like scrap

i was the ghost she latched to,

a huff of cold breath before a hunk of ice

inconsequential, quiet, unnoticed

worth only what she could create, and what i could create was

temporary.

she didn’t see it that way,

“Inspiration is a lifetime, even if ice is not!”

she planted warmth in my heart

inhabited it the same place my Hope did.

i fell.

-

she took me down with ink

scrawled my worth across pages

the impermanent became permanent

i was content.

-

there once was a girl who saw ghosts

not just me, real ones

she trusted me enough to tell before i eventually became,

like all things do,

one of their number.

i fell harder.

-

...so did the world

into pieces.

there once was a girl who love ghost stories

but now the world was becoming one.

everything was temporary, this i had always known

but the shards of shattered peace dug into her,

and took root.

she worried,

and worried,

and despite my cold insides,

i worried too.

~~can’t lose Hope…~~

-

we’re both losing hope,

but i put on a brave face for her.

i tell her to document everything she can in this,

the end times.

maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

-

there once was a girl who loved ghost stories

a little too much.

-

there once was a girl who saw ghosts.

real ones. me.

and she has hell to pay.

* * *

there once was a girl who saw ghosts

 ~~not for~~ superstition, ~~pointless huffs of breath left behind by~~ the dead

 ~~but those~~ people fallen through cracks, left behind like scrap

i was the ghost she latched to,

a huff of cold breath before a hunk of ice

inconsequential, quiet, unnoticed

worth only what she could create, and what i could create was

temporary.

she didn’t see it that way,

“Inspiration is a lifetime, even if ice is not!”

she planted warmth in my heart

inhabited it the same place my Hope did.

i fell.

-

she took me down with ink

scrawled my worth across pages

the impermanent became permanent

i was content.

-

there once was a girl who saw ghosts

 ~~not just~~ me, real ones

 ~~she trusted me enough to tell before~~ i ~~eventually~~ became,

like all things do,

one of their number.

i fell harder.

-

...so did the world

into pieces.

there once was a girl who loved ghost stories

but now the world was becoming one.

everything was temporary, this i had always known

but the shards of shattered peace dug into her,

and took root.

she worried,

and worried,

and despite my cold insides,

i worried too.

~~can’t lose Hope…~~

-

we’re both losing hope,

but i put on a brave face for her.

i tell her to document everything she can in this,

the end times.

~~maybe~~ that was the wrong thing to say.

-

there once was a girl who loved ghost stories

a little too much.

-

there once was a girl who saw ghosts.

real ones. me.

~~and she has hell to pay.~~

* * *

ghosts

the dead

left behind

the ghost she latched to,

inconsequential, quiet, unnoticed

temporary.

“Inspiration is a lifetime, even if ice is not!”

warmth

i fell.

-

she took me down with ink

scrawled across pages

impermanent became permanent

-

ghosts

me

i became,

like all things do,

one

i fell harder.

-

the world

in pieces

there once was a girl

everything was temporary

shards dug into her

and took root.

cold insides,

worried

~~can’t Hope…~~

-

losing

i put on a face for her

-

there once was a girl who loved

a little too much.

-

a girl who saw ghosts.

~~has hell to pay.~~


End file.
